GaLe A Love Story?
by PrettyPandaLevy
Summary: Please review! I'd love to know your thoughts! There is more... GaLe is my otp and I hope to do my best with this! Did want to finish them release weekly but need inspiration! Possibility of getting intimate although not as yet
1. -The Bad Dragon - (1)

*Pretence*

Since joining the guild Levy has grown a fondness of Gajeel whilst he struggles with himself, unable to complete many requests due to his shady past. Levy is bailing him out of Fiore Jail for the 3rd time with a very serious warning. If caught again Gajeel would find himself spending more than the night in prison... (For stealing food/stuff to buy food as he is struggling to get Quests because of his bad reputation)

Levy thanks them graciously and pretty much drags him home by his ear ;) as she gets him inside he grumbles 'ouch you didn't have to do that!' Levy shot a look of daggers back. 'I can't keep doing this!' She squeals in angst 'I haven't even told the master, but next time it will go beyond me and I won't be able to help you!'

He looked helplessly into her eyes, God she was cute,

'Guys gotta eat,' he grumbled, 'Why do you even CARE?!' He shot immediately regretting his harsh tone as the hurt and shock of his comment spread across her face, it quickly disappeared as she shook her head. For the first time he sensed it, pure desperation, man what was up with this chick?

She quickly looked to the floor hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt. 'Well,' she hesitated thinking back to the first time they'd met... She inhaled sharply; it wasn't something she liked to remember and wasn't something she was sure she had forgiven him for, she knew her friends for one hadn't. Ooh if they only knew she'd been bailing him out, she shook her head again and quickly realised he was staring intently at he, gosh she hadnt even replied yet! 'Well,' she spoke again, 'I believe in second chances and quite frankly, you're screwing yours up!' He looked at her with wide eyes, he hadnt expected her to say that. Realising he was maybe looking a bit too closely he shrugged and backed off a bit, smirking as he knew it wasn't necessary - not like she was intimidated by him anyways. 'Right.' Her excited tone woke him from her thoughts, 'Get some sleep, we'll sorting this out tomorrow and you need to be well rested by the morning.' She ended with a smile. He looked at her sideways, was she planning to walk home on her own this late at night? Like hell that was going to happen! She turned to leave, 'Wait!' He said with far more energy than he'd wanted, she was still moving towards the door though, 'Its a bit late to be walking home isn't it?' He glanced at the clock, shit its nearly 3am, 'You can crash here..?'

She just stared at him, sleep HERE? God what would everyone think? Jet and Droy would go mental... Never mind that, was she even sure that SHE was comfortable with that? 'I'll take the sofa,' he said breaking her train of thought, she wondered if he had sensed her cheeks heat again. 'You'll be safe here, no need to worry.' His cocky smile replacing the small sign of concern he'd had earlier.

'Yeah okay then.' The words falling out her mouth before she'd even thought it through properly, the surprise reflected that of Gajeels. She bit her lip, how did he do this to her? The sensible part of her told her she should be scared or at the very least wary of the man who had bolted her and her friends up for all of Magnolia to see..

He noticed her take a sharp breath again, still stunned that she hadnt put up a fight or demanded he walk her home instead he moved towards his room, 'I'll just go sort the bed out then.' He looked at her realising that she might have read to much into what he'd said. He noticed a quick red glow cross her cheeks and quickly disappear, 'That won't be necessary!' 'I didn't mean...' They said together, he held his breath wondering what to do when she took it upon herself to walk towards his bedroom anyway. Shit. What state had he left it in this morning? He quickly followed her catching up within a few strides to be in front of her and in front of the door. She had gasped at his speed and possibly how close they were now, he lifted his hand and tucked a stray lock of her bright hair behind her ear, leaving his hand on her neck just a second too long. 'Err,' he coughed removing his hand, 'I just wanted to have a quick tidy up..'

She looked up at him, catching a glimpse of the red tint on his face. Not that she was much better... She quickly cleared her throat, 'don't worry about it,' she said pushing past his muscular frame to open the door into, an actually quite tidy room. Well, the bed was unmade and a bit of a mess but really apart from that... He pushed past her grumbling something.

'What was that?'

He looked up with his sharp red eyes, a certain intensity to his gaze.

Levy blushed lightly, 'What did you say a minute ago when you came in?'

'Oh,' surprised that she heard any actual word from his dragon tongue grumble. He'd forgotten she was a solid script mage. IDIOT he thought to himself. 'Just that I need to find my other bedsheets...'

She looked at him for a second seemingly thinking to herself; OH GOD he thought HOPE SHE HASN'T TAKEN THAT THE WRONG W-...

'Theres not need,' she spoke softly interrupting his thoughts, 'not like you were expecting someone to sleepover..' she smiled, GOD HE DID LOVE THAT SMILE.

'Okay, if you're sure?' he questioned.

'Perfectly!' she said still smiling. A long but comfortable silence followed and he realised how much he had grown to like the mage the past few months, he was glad that she was comfortable around him despite his past... misadventures.

Gajeel noticeably flinched and Levy wondered what had been going through the dragon slayers mind but before she could ask he had already shrugged it off.

'Well I'm off to watch some rubbish on netflix and pray that sleep comes quickly,' he smirked, 'Good night shorty!' before dashing out the room and slamming the door, narrowly missing the pillow she had flung at him. She heard his strange laugh the other side of the door, 'Sleep well' she whispered.

He smiled quietly to himself hearing her hushed goodnight.


	2. - The Sleepover - (2)

Smiling she walked over where the pillow had landed at the base of the door, DAMMIT why weren't her reflexes quicker! She'd get him next time she swore. She wandered back over to his bed, pillow in tow and popped herself on the edge wrapping her arms around the pillow for a couple of minutes. EEK she thought, what was she going to wear? No cutsie pj's here, she'd all but decided to just fall asleep in the clothes she was in when she spotted it. Suddenly seeing that somehow he had had the time to flick the quilt out to look semi-made and seemingly left a rather over-sized vest over the rail on the end of the bed. Had he left that for her? Without giving it much thought she decided she'd be up earlier than the dragon slayer and would have time to throw her own clothes back on. Shedding her own clothes and putting them into a neat pile on the chest of draws she threw the dark grey vest on, breathing in as it went over. God did that smell good, she couldn't quite describe it, it had a very outdoorsy sort of scent to it mixed with a musty, metallic vibe. Red faced she decided it was best she climb into bed and fall asleep as quickly as possible, stopping those thoughts from wandering any farther.

As she lay back into an abundance of pillows she sighed wandering if Gajeel was already asleep.. she listened and to her surprise heard bits and pieces of laughter, that were clearly not him... was he watching a comedy? Really? God she was going rip into him about that tomorrow, she really had had him pinned more as a horror sort of person... And thats when she heard him and his excruciatingly loud snore, how was it even possible for anyone to snore that loudly?! She glared at the ceiling cursing under breath, how on Earth was she supposed to get to sleep with that racket next door? Yet somehow the script mage felt herself drifting off into a peaceful slumber, they had a busy day a head of them tomorrow...

Walking over to the tele he quickly put on whatever was the top recommended comedy and swiftly zoned out thinking of that first day he had entered the new fairy tail guild hall with the master.

It had been the first anyone had known about him joining fairy tail and the noisy guild hall had become a mess of muffled whispers. Silently cursing the old man for making him believe this was a good idea and that any of this could be forgiven he thought about turning round and running off home... not that he really had one. Natsu came marching into the main room, spotting him instantly, 'What the actual hell? Come back for round 2?' his friends had stood up clearly to back him up. Then the blonde he had been ordered to kidnap previously, Lily? Lacy? WHATEVER SOMETHING LIKE THAT... stood up and put her hand on his arm.

Lucy looked up to Natsu, the fear she was trying suppress barely showed but somehow he saw it, her desperation to just let things go. Natsu wasn't sure he could but as he looked down at her he felt himself crumble, he sighed outwardly and decided that pretending she was dragging him away was the best option. Hurting Lucy was the very last thing he wanted to do. She'd been through a lot the past month or so and although her physical wounds had healed it seemed everyone realised the emotional ones would take quite a bit longer.

As she dragged Natsu back to her teams table she took a quick glance back at the Iron Dragon Slayer. He seemed different somehow, the evil aura that had surrounded them the previous time... she swallowed loudly, it wasn't worth digging that memory up again. Shaking her head she sat down between Gray and Natsu, noticing the death glares from Juvia across the room. She smiled back at her, then realising that the guild had adjusted their attention she looked over to the hall entrance...

She saw him first before her friends bumped into her, 'Hey!' the one said, 'Why'd you stop L?' said the other, she just stared her eyes widening. Then they finally looked up and saw the same thing that she did, the Iron Dragon Slayer stood in THEIR guild hall plain as day. A noticeable shiver ran down both of the boys spins. Jet snapped out of it first but only seconds before Droy pushing Levy behind them without protest - she was still stunned that HE of all people was there. Ready and on the defensive, the boys looked back to Gajeel then noticed the master stood not too far away, 'What in the hell-'

Then the master spoke, 'Nownow boys,' giving them a look that dared them to defy, turning to face the majority of the Fairy Tail wizards, bar a few exceptions (those still out on requests**) he cleared his throat. 'Now, I know that this is a familiar face and one that many of you did not expect to see again, nor probably wanted to see again...' Gajeel winced inwardly, still refusing to look in the direction of the petite blue-haired girl, the master had continued with his speech...

'...and so Gajeel will be joining our guild,' looking over to Natsu and the others, 'No arguments! I'm not asking you to be best friends by any means, just be pleasant and accept that he is here and here to stay! Now,' making a sort of 'off you go gesture' he said, 'enjoy the rest of your day.'

And with that the blue haired pixie had ran from the hall with her lapdogs in tow, Jet had thrown him an impressive glare and ran after his 2 friends, leaving Gajeel stood alone in the middle of the guild hall and that had been the first time he'd seen Levy again.

Gajeel woke from his slumber on the sofa, looked up the clock and groaned, 6am; how had he not made it to bed? Still groggy he stumbled towards his room not noticing through his misty eyes the little elf sleeping quietly on the one side of the bed. He had (luckily) flopped onto the other side of the bed and fallen asleep almost instantly only taking a second to notice an odd fruity smell? Maybe STRAWBERRIES? he thought as he drifted off for the second time that morning.

It was midday before either of them stirred, Levy shuddered as she tried to pull the quilt over shoulders. Failing she realised that it was seemingly being held down, she let out a meek yawn deciding to just roll over and sink into the quilt rather than fight and pull it up. And that's when it hit her or rather she hit him! Ouch it was like smacking her head against a brick wall or should she say an iron one! Rubbing her sore head still trying to recover she went into panic mode. WHEN in the hell had he decided to climb into bed with her? Had he done anything to her? She muttered to herself jumping out of bed, What if she had spoken in her sleep?! Oh gosh, she turned to look back at him, he actually seemed quite peaceful, borderline tranquil. No, she thought he wouldn't have done anything to her she was sure of it. Contemplating whether of not to get changed before he woke up or maybe to find the bathroom she wandered over to her clothes talking to herself.

He'd been awake a full 5 minutes vaguely aware of the fact that Levy was there muttering and blushing to herself. What on earth had happened last night? Last thing he remembered was drifting off to sleep on the sofa... Oh no wait he had vague recollection of essentially crawling to his room opening the door and flopping on to his bed... How had that not woken her? He smirked opening his eyes to peak at the blue haired pixie at the end of his bed, she was clearly thinking about something. Then he noticed she was wearing an old vest top of his, he had forgotten that was out (ready to be binned) from a clear out he was in the middle of. AHH he thought she's wondering if she can get changed before I wake up, the thought played in his mind, shaking his head, he'd never forgive himself. 'Gonna give me a show then Shrimp?' She let out the most high pitched squeal he'd ever heard. 'WHY would you do that? HOW long have you been awake you stupid pervert!'

By this point she could feel how red she was, she was absoloutely mortified but more than that she was angry! Ohhhh so angry! Internally scolding herself for believing in this idiot, believing that she could help him. She kept thinking, somehow beginning to upset herself she couldn't let him see her like this, she couldn't be WEAK. She stormed out the room shouting that he was a disgusting pig! Storming in through the door she prayed and hoped was the bathroom, she closed it and slid down her back against the door. (Not that would really make a difference if he did want to get in...) She looked ahead, phew it was the bathroom, locking the door she began to throw her clothes on planning on storming out the place as soon as physically possible. Her breath became more regular and she began to calm down, that is until he knocked on the door...

'Shrimp' he said, exasperated at the situation HOW had this happened? He heard an angry sigh then silence, before a huff and the door unlocking. 'What?' Man did she look mad... He scratched the back of his neck fighting the urge to shrug. 'I started making breakfast?'

'... I, just need to finish getting changed..' And with that she slammed the door.

Dammit she thought, there goes storming out... Not like she had any chance of getting past the guy... He was huge! She heard a heavy sigh and, what she assumed was him sitting against the door. AT LEAST he was trying? She guessed breakfast wouldn't hurt, besides she was supposed to be dragging him on that job... 'Fine I'll be out in a mo,' She heard him shuffle away from the door,

'Alrighty' she heard him say rather chipper and stride off to the kitchen. She finished changing and dropped the vest top into the washing basket.

He was just finishing off the scrambled egg when he heard her pad into the kitchen,

'Ohh smells good, whats cookin-' he watched her face as she fought to stay composed, 'everything apparently!' her eyes ran across the various dishes..

'What? I wasn't sure what you liked to eat?' he spoke softly, silently realising how soppy that probably came across, 'Besides, gives me an excuse to finish everything you don't' he gave her a quick wink. He inwardly cringed, WHAT the hell was going on? He never acted like this, he was sure she noticed but as he turned back to put the scrambled onto the toast he noticed half the dishes were already empty. Levy was too into her food to notice his smirk, 'Hungry Shrimp?' heavy with sarcasm.

Barely looking up from her food, 'Uh yeah, I had just made lunch when I came and bailed you out and we didn't eat last night if you remember?'

She was absolutely mortified on the inside, HAD she really eaten that much? Oh Lord.


End file.
